One Late Night
by stickbug
Summary: Just a fun little one shot. The gang is working on a case late at night. Please read and review. I think you'll like it! I do! Read it. Do it. Now.


**Disclaimer: I don't own 21 Jump Street or any of the characters. I wish I owned Tom Hanson though . . . **

**This is my first 21 Jump Street fic. Just a one shot that I thought would be fun. Hope you guys like it. Don't flame it please, but do review with constructive criticism, or just to tell me if you liked it. Thanks!**

"Hey Hanson," said Judy, walking up to Tom. Tom looked up from the paperwork on his desk and gave her a small smile.

"Hey Judy."

She yawned and sat on the edge of Tom's desk.

"Tired?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Well, it _is_ getting late," Tom said, checking his watch.

"Yeah, but I just don't wanna go home without finishing this case," said Judy, stifling another yawn.

"Me neither," said Tom. "And Fuller doesn't want us to go home, so we don't really have a choice."

"Well," said Harry Ioki, walking up to them, "I think we don't want to leave because of the prospect that if we don't get this figured out tonight, we'll just have to do it tomorrow."

Tom and Judy nodded in agreement. Yet Tom was beginning to feel it was sort of pointless to be here so late. All of them were feeling tired and silly, not exactly up to working. Most people in the chapel had left, and it was oddly quiet.

Judy looked at Tom. "We should probably call it quits pretty soon though," she said, as though reading Tom's mind, "some of us are feeling so sleepy it's…ridiculous."

Tom noticed that when she said the word 'ridiculous',she was no longer looking at him, but at someone or something behind his head. But before Tom could turn to see who it was-

POP!

Tom jumped out of his seat and spun around in one quick movement, knocking his chair over in the process. There stood Penhall. Or rather, making an effort to stand as he gasped with laughter, a ripped brown paper bag held in his hand. He had obviously blown it up like a balloon and popped it right in Tom's ear.

"Please, Doug," said Judy, who looked annoyed while tyring not to a smile at the same time, "that's like the oldest trick in the book." Harry wasn't even bothering to hide the smile on his face.

"An oldie but a goodie," Doug gasped, recovering.

"I'm gonna kill you," said Tom, picking his chair up and putting it right. Then turning to glare at Doug.

"What?" said Doug.

Tom continued to glare. It was late, and he was not in the mood to be scared half to death by some bag-popping buffoon. "I'll give you a three second head start," he said.

Doug's smile faded very quickly.

"Uh-oh," he said, and with that, took off across the chapel with Tom right on his heels.

Judy shook her head. "Boys."

"Hey!" said Harry, sounding a little insulted, "at least _I'm_ not running around like an idiot!"

Tom chased Doug around desks and through the few people still working, causing glares and startled looks. They finally came to a halt in front of Captain Fuller's office.

"Safe!" said Doug, putting his hands in the air in front of him as though to stop Tom. "Can't touch me! Not in front of the captain's office!"

"We're not kids anymore, Doug," said Tom, who had stopped just the same, breathing a little hard. "There is no 'safe' zone. If I wanna kill you, I just kill you."

"Look man," said Doug, "I was gonna do it to Fuller, but, well, it'd be kind of hard to sneak into his office behind him, and…frankly, he's more intimidating than you."

POP!

Doug spun around, startled, to find Fuller standing there with a popped brown paper bag in one hand. An evil smile spread across the Captain's face.

"Good to know I'm intimidating," he said.

Doug gaped at Fuller. Behind him, Tom was grinning. Doug looked around at Tom, who shrugged.

"What goes around comes around, eh Douggie?"

"Now listen," said Fuller. Tom and Doug looked at him.

"I know the Jumpstreet program is for people who look like high school kids, but that doesn't mean you need to _act_ like high school kids here around the chapel."

Tom and Doug averted their eyes. Fuller had a way of making you feel rather like a fool when he spoke to you in that tone. But then Doug met Fuller's eyes.

"Wait a minute, Captain," he said, "you want us to act like adults, when _you_ just popped a bag behind-"

"I don't want to hear excuses, Penhall," Fuller said, cutting him off. Doug frowned. "Let's all just get back to work, shall we?" Fuller finished.

"Yes, sir," Tom and Doug mumbled. They began walking back to their desks. They heard the door of Fuller's office close. Then behind it, they both heard it – the unfamiliar sound of Fuller chuckling.

Tom and Doug looked at each other, eyebrows raised. Smirks spread across their faces, and they walked back to their desks.

**Please review or I'll have to have Tom kick your tail.**


End file.
